borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Question of the Day 7
~ Hey guys, I'm going to post a question every weekday at around 10 a.m. central time. All that I ask is that you don't make fun of people on this thread. Thanks! :D ~ *Today’s question is: Who is your favorite boss in the game? For team play definitely crawmerax. By myself, I think moe and marley are really fun. Stealthmode8 15:56, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- For me in playthough one and two it was KROM - I loved Kroms canyon and played it over and over and over. It was super hard for me solo the first time through but then I pwned it. in the DLC it was Knoxx himself - not hard - just a good NPC and boss. When we Killed him the first time through I said "is that it?!!" I thought the other devestators where just as tough as him.Cbchess 16:08, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I liked Flynt's battle really well. How you are dealing with multiple enemies AND Hanz and Franz, AND Baron Flynt. I don't like how glitchy Thor can get occasionally, though. And, I would have to agree, that Knoxx is a favorite boss in DLC3. One of the best NPCs in the game, as well. 16:31, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I loved going up against Krom and Baron Flynt in the main game and of course Knoxx. By far Knoxx was one of my favorite NPC's from the game. Knox was surprisingly easy though. My Vitriolic Destroyer ripped through him like no other. I don't think he ever got one of those lightning shot things off on me. :) Theatrephreak 16:57, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Im going with the Rakk Hive, just because it is a sweet looking and unique boss. Or Nine-toes, for the lols.Lone-Wanderer 17:05, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I like the Skags - Scar, Moe & Marley, Skagzilla. I found the Rakk Hive mission the most suspenseful. I hadn't read ahead so I had no idea what to expect. When I first went to the Trash Coast and fired a weapon and heard that deep-bass growling response I was like "WTF was THAT?!" MeMadeIt 22:55, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh, it is definately Baron Flynt for me. That battle on top of Thor was set up perfectly. I also liked the Janis/Taylor Town bosses... In fact, that whole ordeal was pretty awesome. I guess another would be Master McCloud - he was fun to fight. Oh and Sledge too! Tellegro 23:11, March 5, 2010 (UTC) My choice is the rakk hive by far. he is the most unique. if you shoot his eyes out early enough he is blind, which can change how you deal with him, he charges, the rakk can be a blessing or a headache, his face looks like a mutilated vagina, and he poops on you! what more could you ask for in a boss. and his spit attack keeps you from camping in one spot for too long. im not saying he is the hardest, but he is my favorite. Hellz Lips 07:35, March 6, 2010 (UTC) this is fun, keep these questions rolling!